Behind the Mask
by Stargazer at Moonlight
Summary: AU. This is a one-shot related to an AU being created. Prowl and Sixshot make an unlikely pair by anyone's standards. Their first meeting outside of Prowl's job as an Enforcer in Kaon. Secrets are revealed. Rated T for them getting touchy-feely and talk of interfacing.


Behind the Mask

Prowl and Sixshot

Kaon Enforcer AU

Words: 1438

Author's Note: Things get a little hot and heavy, but there is no smut since it just kind of struck me to not go that far with these two yet. Don't know why. Just is. So this is a bit of hurt/comfort and friendship. It is a bit of a pre-slash piece, though you don't have to take it as such.

….

Kaon was a huge, sprawling city and also the largest of all the big cities on Cybertron with one of the biggest populations, so it was surprising to the Phase Sixer that he would get there just before shift change and his normal arresting officer would be his new bartender. It was just his luck and just how his orn seemed to be going. He needed to get down to the Pits soon too or he'd get another assault charge on his record. That is what happened because his spark had nothing to balance it – violence with barely a thought. Not that he was the only one with such a temper, but he was one of the bigger ones.

"High grade with arsenic," a cool-toned voice said as a cube was set in front of him. "And an audio if you'd like for someone to listen." Surprisingly, even with that tone, the words didn't seem forced at all.

He looked up at the Enforcer slowly, barely able to believe his audios. This particular mech never struck him as very in touch with his emotional center and protocols, but one had to know how to read and interpret mechs very well to be able to tell that he was acting differently from his normal. It was a skill few possessed since it took a lot of patience and, quite possibly, a lot of mistakes to perfect.

"It's just getting a little messed up up here," he muttered, tapping the tip of one digit against his helm. "Nothing unusual."

He leaned his elbows on the bar and propped his helm up as he ran his optics over the teal and purple mech. "I really don't want to haul your aft down to the precinct this orn, but I also know that the matches are booked solid for the next few cycles. Is there anything else that can help you?" Just because Kaon was a big city did not mean that most everyone knew relatively few others. It was just the opposite actually. Strangers were easily identified and their presence quickly made it to every mech and femme's audios. They had a small town feeling, but only to those accepted into the general populace. If a mech or femme was, they could just turn to their neighbor and ask what he had been doing and get a detailed answer and be set back on track. After all, they knew a mech's business better than he knew his own. Everyone also knew when an advertised match was happening because the city was flooded with strangers.

"It's why I'm drinking. Might take a berth partner home this dark cycle."

Prowl looked contemplative. "If you don't mind waiting until the end of my shift, I'll let you take me home. I need a few good overloads."

"Trining protocols acting up?"

The doorwinger's helm shook slowly with a small smile. "Far too much, but I have yet to find a mech I would Trine with." He was called away before Sixshot could reply.

….

He actually waited until the end of the Enforcer's shift as the bartender. It had not been quite as difficult as he had thought it would be considering how much he was in need of some kind of relief. Apparently his spark and frame were willing to wait for this mech. That actually boded well for a stabilizing force on his spark, whether it was something more permanent or just a one dark cycle fling. However, he thought he might try to see if the small, lithe mech would want something more than a few overloads from him. His form was pleasing to the optics and he had showed more personality in the last few joors than he ever had in the number of times he had been arrested by him. They were two entirely different jobs though, so it was understandable. Dealing with criminals every cycle could get wearying he was sure and the Enforcers could not afford to be too lenient with those they were arresting, no matter how much they could understand the matter.

A warm frame slid up next to his and balanced itself by holding onto his shoulder stabilizer. His optics lingered on the black, red, and gold frame as he wrapped an arm around it and they easily made their way out of the bar. It was too loud in the building for them to be able to talk to each other.

"So, Prowl…. Where would you prefer?"

He shrugged. "I normally stay with Rev, Railline, and Barricade, so if we go there, we'll share a berth with someone else."

Sixshot hummed lowly, his chassis lightly vibrating with the noise. "And if I want you to myself?"

"Then we would have to go to wherever you are currently staying."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm living close to here for now."

He led the way down a few short blocks, groping the smaller frame every so often, before ducking into one of the dingier neighborhoods on this side of town. Honestly, it was far cleaner than where the Enforcer and his three co-workers stayed since they were on the 'bad' side of town. It had to say something when they worked two jobs and never got into a better living area than they did – especially since it was _four_ of them paying for it.

Sixshot lifted the smaller mech who wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips before leaning into the larger chassis to get his lips, denta, and glossa on neck cables. The mainly teal and purple mech shuddered, but kept his face mask locked when the doorwinger nudged his nasal ridge against it in an attempt to get it to retract. A light whine showed his companion's discontentment with the situation, but he was not about to reveal his faceplates entirely to the mech in front of him. It was just too intimate, especially when all they were doing was interfacing.

The berth was comfortable and easily conformed to his doorwings, a trait of high-end berths that would never be in his price range on his current wages. He sighed, relaxing back into it as the multi-changer hovered over him. As he leaned in to nuzzle against neck cables though, Prowl laid a restraining finger against the seam of his face mask.

"I only 'face those who kiss me, Sixshot. It's just a quirk of mine."

"I have not kissed any mech in a long time."

"And you won't change that this dark cycle. I understand." He started to get up, sliding out from under Sixshot and beginning to stand. He was stayed with a restraining hand on his chestplates.

"You don't mind?"

"Oh, no. I have my own secrets to keep. Why would I pry into yours?"

Sixshot looked puzzled, but that soon cleared as they talked late into the dark cycle. Topics varied greatly, but he found that he was able to follow and stay engaged with their discussions, his apathy not taking over during that entire time. Frag, he had even retracted his face mask even though Prowl had yet to tell him what any of his secrets were. He paused mid-sentence as the Enforcer yawned, trying to politely cover it.

"I've kept you up, haven't I?"

"It's fine, Sixshot, though I should probably go on home."

"Stay."

"Stay?" He looked adorable confused.

"Yes. It's a good distance to your apartment and you don't need to be travelling it in this condition." He gently pushed the smaller mech down on the berth before laying his larger frame down against the doorwinger's front, effectively trapping the mech on the berth.

"I don't' really have a choice, do I?"

"No. Not since you have already found out one of my secrets."

"I know one of your secrets?" His helm buried itself under the multi-changer's chin, being careful with his chevron. Confusion was obvious in his voice.

"Of course. You've seen my faceplates." Sixshot's expression was one of mild confusion. It was a rather appropriate in his mind. After all, the scarring was quite noticeable.

"Am blind," Prowl muttered just before slipping into recharge. The Phase Sixer just blinked his optic shutters in complete surprise. It just was not something one could have ever guessed about the doorwinger. He hid it well and was a functioning member of society, though that might explain why he was in Kaon and not where his frame type would suggest he was from – Praxus. He shrugged his free shoulder before allowing himself to drift into recharge. It was, after all, safe enough.


End file.
